


MOTHER

by thinker1357



Series: Words Have Many Meanings [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinker1357/pseuds/thinker1357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story in my series Words have many meanings. These are just going to be drabbles of a very motherly or fatherly Dick with the younger bat siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damian

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is not acting himself and Dick freaks out.

Dick smiled over at Damian as he sulked in, his face down, and dragging his feet. Turning back to the TV, Dick felt the couch sink as a lighter weight settled on the other side. Pulling out his feet from under him to make space for Damian, he caught sight of Damian’s face for the first time. He looked miserable his round face, still left with some baby fat, was red, glistening with sweat and his mouth was turned down in a pained grimace. Strangely enough, Damian was also wearing one of Dick’s sweaters, socks, sweatpants all wrapped up in a blanket around him… in an 80 degree environment. And as if the universe was trying to prove how strange life could get, when Dick moved his legs Damian scooted down the couch and cuddled into Dick’s side.

_Damian._

The kid who didn’t know what a _hug_ was when he first came to live at the manor, and assumed Dick was attacking him when he tried to initiate one. Needless to say, that did not go down well and Dick learned a valuable lesson about personal space…

**_That Damian._ **

But here he was _willingly_ cuddling with Dick.

Something was wrong.

“Are you okay baby bird?” Dick pushed Damian’s hair from his forehead to check his temperature. His only reply was a shiver before Damian snuggled further into his side.

Something was **very wrong.**

Dick frowned, Damian’s forehead felt way too hot. He stood up, picking up Damian bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. Damian did nothing but tighten his arms around Dick and push his face into Dick’s neck, further alarming Dick. He had expected some sort of protest from the younger male, _at least_ some wiggling, but all he got was a pained filled moan, the first sound Dick heard from Damian all day.

He placed Damian down on his bed, propping him up with a pillow behind his back before pulling the covers over him. He walked away planning to go to the bathroom when a tiny hand caught his wrist. Dick looked down into Damian’s pain-filled eyes and his own softened. Softly tugged his hand from the usually iron-grip and lightly brushed the back of his hand across Damian’s forehead, before continuing his journey.

Dick walked into the bathroom and began rummaging through one of the drawers looking for a thermometer. He paused as he heard the patter of tiny feet outside the bathroom door. The footsteps paused as if the person was hesitating before the door swung open lightly and Damian walked in. Dick turned, thermometer in hand, to reprimand Damian but the words died in his throat.

There on Damian’s left leg was a nasty knife stab, the injury itself wasn’t fatal but the green tinging the surrounding skin caused Dick’s heart to skip a beat.

_An infection._

All of dick’s breath left his mouth in a rush, forming one fear and pity-filled word.

“Damian…”

That one word broke Dick out of his shock, he flew to Damian’s side and scooped him up to his arms, running through the mansion calling Alfred’s name. Alfred was there immediately, and swooped down on the child in Dick’s arm and began his medical checkup.

Meanwhile, Dick’s thoughts were moving a mile a minute. His thoughts blurring together till he couldn’t keep up anymore, and his worries piling one on top of each other.

_How long has he been hiding this?_

_How come I never noticed?_

_The poor, poor child…_

_I’m a failure…_

_What if I found out too late?_

_What if they have to amputate his leg?_

A pained groan threatened to leave his throat as he thought the last sentence. He was brought out of his panic by a small whine in his lap. Dick looked down into panic-filled eyes and quelled his own fears. He brought his hand down to gently lay it on Damian’s head, inwardly wincing when he saw Damian flinch. Gently pulling his hand back he pushed Damian’s hair out of his eyes, whispering soft words of comforts.

Alfred looked up satisfied by his prodding.

“There seems to be nothing to worry about, Master Dick. A shot of antibiotics should put the young master back on his feet in a week or so. Now, if you would be so kind as to carry Master Damian down for me to the cave, I will prepare the shot now.”

Dick inwardly sighed as he followed Alfred down the stairs. He didn’t know what he would do if Damian got seriously injured… the kid was beginning to grow on him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That week Dick stayed beside Damian the whole time he was on bed rest. He was the one to administer the shots and feed Damian, taking the risk of getting his fingers bitten off when Damian was in a bad mood. It was a stressful week…full of no sleep, plenty of coffee and many tantrums. So if at the end of the day, Dick was too tired to move and would fall asleep at Damian’s bedside, no one blamed him. If while he was on the verge of sleeping he felt a small hand run through his hair in a smoothing manner….he decided to assume it was Alfred. And if while Damian was half lucid while on drugs and sleep deprivation, and called Dick mother…..well, it wasn’t brought up anytime soon.

 


	2. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim deals with his first heartbreak with Dick by his side.

Dick knelt down in the dirt holding a pair of pruning shears in orange rubber gloves. He held the shears in place over a rose stem, his eyebrows scrunched in delicate focus. He slowly closed the shears, cutting a leaf off before sighing in relief.

_Phew! Almost done, just have to check up on the Lilacs and plant the Tulips._

Dick stood up stretching his limbs while looking over the garden. It was usually Alfred’s job to take care of the garden but he had left earlier this week to visit an ailing cousin. He had left specific directions for Dick (heaven forbid Bruce actually attempted to work in the garden, all the plants would die.) as to how the garden was supposed to be taken care of. The plants were to be watered twice a day and fertilized once a week. Roses had to be pruned everyday- Dick’s pretty sure you’re not supposed to… but who was he to go against Alfred- Lilacs were to be weeded every day and Alfred had a list of flowers that still had to be planted.

Looking over the massive garden Dick knew he had his work cut out for him. Kneeling in the dirt again he sighed and picked up the shears, ready to continue. Before he could cut off the last withered leaf he heard the creaking of the old gates to the garden as they opened. He tensed, ready to attack (even if the manor has the best security money could buy; old habits die hard) until he recognized the footsteps. His shoulders relaxed and a loving smile crossed his face, as the footsteps stopped behind his back.

“Timmy! What are you doing back early? How are the titans doing?”

Dick turned and enveloped Tim into a hug, pulling the younger boy against his chest. He paused, waiting for the boy to push away laughing or tell him to stop calling him that. Nothing of the sort happened, Tim nuzzled his chest and wrapped his arms around the older man and pulled him closer.

Dick’s parental signals were going haywire, he was torn between concern for Tim and the want to stab the guy who caused to Tim to feel like this to death. As he felt his shirt slowly get wet his anger webbed away to complete concern and ‘Mother Hen’ mode, as Jason liked to call it.

“Little Bird, what’s wrong?”

Tim shook his head into Dick’s shoulder and nestled in closer. By now, Dick was past concern and into worry. Tim never acted like this, he usually told Dick what was wrong before he broke down. Dick looked down at the head nestled in his shoulder. They were sitting on the gravel walkway, nestled in a corner near the rose bushes, a couple of feet away from the pond where Khoi fish watched the drama unfold.

Dick ran his hand through Tim’s hair hoping to soothe the teen. They sat there for what seemed eternity, holding each other, Dick comfortingly patting Tim’s back and hair while Tim cried into his shoulder. Finally the crying stopped and Dick pulled Tim away from his shoulder looking at his face to discern the root of his agony. Tim’s face gave away nothing but the misery he was feeling.

“Let’s go inside Timmy, I’ll make you a cup of hot chocolate and-“

“No!” Tim yelled surprising Dick.

“I mean-“Tim shrunk in on himself curling his body around his knees. “I don’t want them to see me this way.”

Dick frowned. “Timmy, you know Bruce and I don’t expect you to be unemotional and stone faced all the time- in fact, I’m proud of you for being able to show your emotions- not everyone can do that in this family.”

This earned Dick a quiet snort and a shy smile.

“I know but… Damian.”

Dick paused, Damian was becoming a huge thorn in Tim’s side. Always pointing out Tim’s failures and taking any opportunity to humiliate the older boy. While Dick might be able to control Damian from killing Tim, he was not a miracle worker and couldn’t stop Damian from provoking his older brother in other ways. A sigh escaped Dick’s mouth and he leaned back in defeat.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong now?” Tim shrugged then turned away.

“Timmy.” Dick laid his hand on Tim’s shoulder. Tim, still looking away, sensed the worry rolling of the older man in waves and lowered his head in defeat.

“Steph…. She broke up with me.”

Dick couldn’t help but gasp. The two teens had been dating for almost a year and a half now, the two were inseparable and usually seen together smiling and laughing, the breakup seemed suden.

“She- she said that it wasn’t working- she asked out Bart, Dick” Tears were pouring down he boys face again and Dick gave it his parental instincts, he pulled Tim into his lap and began rocking; crooning into Tim’s ear.

His poor little brother was going through his first heartbreak. Dick knew there was nothing he could do for the younger but still wished he could do more.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

They sat there until sunset, Tim in Dick’s lap and Dick arched around the younger boy like a cocoon. Eventually Tim fell asleep and Dick picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room. There, he tucked the younger boy in and kissed his forehead before turning away. As he walked to the door he heard the faint rustling of bedsheets as Tim shifted and a sigh escaped Tim’s mouth in the form of a word.

“MOM…”

Dick paused, not believing his ears. He stayed by the doorway waiting for more, but nothing forth came. Tim had probably just dreamed of his parents. Dick walked out of the room, making plans to call Conner over tomorrow to keep Tim company, and missed as Tim opened one eye and smiled sleepily at Dick as he walked away.


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick taps into his inner parental instincts for the first time when Jason has a nightmare.

The screams had been going on for hours. Every time Dick would shift in his bed thinking that it was over another series of screams would begin, each set worse than the last. _At this point,_ Dick thinks, _by the time it’s morning the kid won’t have a voice to talk with; let alone, scream._ The thought brings a slight smile on his face followed by guilt.

_It’s not the kid’s fault that he has nightmare… or the fact that Bruce adopted him before Dick._ Dick still couldn’t help but be jealous of the boy anyway. He had been with Bruce twice as long as Jason had been before Bruce had adopted him. Granted, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Bruce to adopt him-he always felt more closer to the man than father and son-but it was the gesture that counted. After firing Dick from his role as Robin once, Dick felt that he didn’t mean anything to the man. Especially after replacing him with some… street rat and giving Jason his mother’s nickname for him.

_Was he really that worthless?_

Dick felt his heart slowly breaking again but held it in as another set of screams began. Tonight had been rough on all of them. Robin had met and been kidnapped by Two-Face for the first time and what Dick feared would not be the last. Batman and he had found Jason swinging from the ceiling with a puddle of blood underneath him, unconscious. Luckily Two-Face hadn’t expected Batman to bring Nightwing along, so as Batman had distracted Two-Face Dick had untied Jason and brought him to the batcave. Jason had a plethora of injuries but none could be considered fatal, luckily.

Dick turned to his other side, scowling as the screams continued. _Where was Bruce? Usually by now Bruce would’ve comforted Dick if it had been him screaming._ Irritated beyond patience, Dick threw off his covers and crossed his room to the door. Slowly he opened his door and crossed the hallway to the door in front of his room. The door was decorated by signs, the biggest saying ‘ **JASON’S ROOM: KEEP OUT** ’. Dick looked around the hallway, expecting Alfred or Bruce to appear any second, but the hallway remained empty.

_Should he enter the room? Jason and he were not exactly close right now and the most contact they had was when Dick saved him earlier tonight._

As Dick stood there, the screams quieted down. Dick leaned in to hear better and the new sounds he heard made up his mind. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door before swiftly entering the room and quietly closing the door. Staring at the sobbing child on the bed he saw mirror image of a younger him. He felt his heart throb with an unnamed emotion and he gave in to the urge to comfort Jason.

 Dick walked across the room and sat down next to the younger boy. Jason looked up as he felt the bed shift and stared in surprise at Dick before his arms wrapped around Jason. He pulled Jason to his chest causing the child to sprawl across his lap and the bed. Silence reigned in the room for a few precious seconds before the boy in his arms continued sobbing this time on Dick’s chest. Dick soothingly rubbed Jason’s back like Bruce used to do and whispered comforting words into Jason’s ear.

A feeling of déjà vu took over Dick and he remembered a song his mother used to sing to him when he was upset. He began humming the tune, rocking Jason back and forth with the beat, before he began quietly singing the lyrics.

_Îmi amintesc lacrimi de streaming în jos cu fața ta_

_Când am spus eu nu voi lăsa să pleci_

_Atunci când toate aceste umbre aproape ucis lumina_

_Îmi amintesc că ai spus Nu mă lăsa singură aici_

_Dar, tot ceea ce e mort și a plecat și a trecut în seara asta_

Jason slowly stilled in his arms and began humming along with him. Dick stopped.

”You know this song?” Jason nodded.

”Yeah, my mom used to sing it to me in English.”

”Hmm, lets both sing it together then.” Dick opened his mouth and began singing louder.

_Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling. Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone_

At the last word a high boyish voice joined him and he grinned down at the boy in his arms. They went on to the chorus together, both of their voices blending in together perfectly.

_Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound_

They held out the last note together and smiled at each other as they sung it. The moment was ruined when Jason yawned.

”Okay, I think it’s time for bed now.” He picked up Jason and set him in bed, pulling the covers over him.

”No, no, no, pleeease don’t leave me!” Jason scrambled for Dick’s hand and pulled him closer. ”I don’t want to be alone!”

Dick smiled sympathetically, he understood. He slid under the covers with Jason and pulled the boy to him.

_Maybe Jason wasn’t that bad_.

//////////////////////////////////////////

Jason and Dick got closer as time went on. Singing became their thing. When one of them were sad the other would sing to them. When they wanted to annoy Batman they would hum catchy tunes under their breaths and see who would get which tune fastest into Bruce’s head. Dick became the closest thing to a mother-figure for Jason and he struggled to tell Dick that.

When Jason died all the singing came to a stop and the manor was filled with silence. Dick never sang again because whenever he would start, he would expect another childish voice to join him... only to be met with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. While I'm not a big fan of her songs this one just got to me. I know it sort of got angsty at the end and doesn't completely fit with the theme cause Jason never called dick mom. please tell me what you think!


	4. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and cass spend some bonding time in the library.

Dick sighed, it had been too long since he’d had a chance to actually wind down and spend time in the library. His fingers glided down the spines of several gold embellished books, pausing at a green spined book with a worn cover. With careful fingers he pulled the book out of its place, delicately holding it so he could stare at the cover. This was his favorite book when he was younger and staring at it now brought back memories of Bruce’s strong baritone voice, changing to do the different voices of each character. He remembers the soft yet safe presence that Bruce exuded and the scent of his cologne as he sat next to Dick.

He remembered a lot of things, but sometimes he wondered whether Bruce remembered them too. Like the easy flow of conversation that they used to have when Dick was younger, or the effortless way Bruce used to express his emotions.

Heaving another sigh, Dick turned the book in his hands prepared to put it back when a hand appeared on his wrist.

“What….that?” Cassandra’s quiet voice broke through his memories, as her hand tightened on Dick’s wrist.

“What? This?” He said glancing down at the book. “This is a book. My favorite book, actually”

“Read… me?” Cassandra asked with a slight tilt of her chin.

He really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to be reminded of the past and his relationship with Bruce, but one look at Cassandra’s face and he couldn’t resist.

“Fine.” He sighed, tilting his chin to point at a couch in the corner. “Let’s go over there.”

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Reading to Cass took time, but as the minute hand swung past twelve multiple times, Dick found he really didn’t mind. He took his time with the story, careful to enunciate each word and explain any that he thought she wouldn’t know.

Without realizing it he began slipping into the same voices Bruce used to use for him. A high-pitched o annoying voice for the baker who lied to the king. A low noble voice, with a slight British accent, for the noble Knight that tried to slay the dragon. And a quiet squeaky voice for the shy servant who served the princess.

As he read, he looked up from the book to catch a glimpse of Cassandra’s face. She was smiling, her eyes lit brightly as she took in the pictures and her fingers hovered over the pages as though she wanted to touch it but was too scared. A surge of warmth swept through him as he observed her and he wondered if this was how Bruce felt when Dick was the one who was being read to.

Flipping the page, Dick realized that he was at the end of the book. Reaching the last sentence Dick opened his mouth ready to speak it before he was cut off.

“And… li…lived…ha…happy…af…ter… the end.” Cass finished for him. Dick stared at her in shock.

 “When did you learn to read, little bat?” he asked her. She tucked her chin in her chest smiling before answering.

“I… no…read…mother…read…before…me.”

“Your mother read this book to you before?” Dick asked. Cassandra nodded, shyly.

“Well, how about I teach you to read it by yourself?” Dick offered. He could only grin at the exciting bobbing of Cassandra’s head as she agreed. “Great! We can start tomorrow, I’ll see you here after breakfast.”

With another nod Cassandra stood up. She turned to face him and signed thank you adding another sign at the end of it that he didn’t recognize. Before Dick could ask her, she disappeared into the shadows of the library like a true bat.

It was only weeks later that Dick figured out what she had signed. And as he stared at the computer screen where he had found his answer, he felt a grin slowly inch across his face.

 

_Thank you, MOTHER._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my greatest work and it's only half as long as the other chapters but I was desperate to get something posted so I had to work with what I had. I know I haven't been really faithful with my updates but it's been hard juggling school so I cant really promise my updates will be as well-timed or as good quality as the other ones. 
> 
> Shout out to TMNTDiena who constantly kept commenting on this story and enquired whether I was still alive. It was only because of her I really decided to update.


	5. parenthood is hard

Dick woke up with the sun, climbing out of bed before kissing his sleeping partner whom he had been lying next to. A sliver of sunlight illuminated Bruce’s face and he couldn’t help but grin as he watched the older man turn to avoid the light, groaning as he did so. It seemed like Dick was going to be taking a shower alone today. He climbed out of bed, wrapping his robe that was discarded on the floor from his and Bruce’s _activities_ last night.

After a cold shower and a quick shaving session, Dick was ready for the day, dressed casually in a pair of low riding jeans and a red t-shirt that was tight around his chest. He slid down the banister and navigated his way through the eerily silent halls. With the kids asleep, the old yet well-kept halls of the ancient manor seemed dead, not alive and bright as it usually did. Shrugging off his strangely dark thoughts Dick made his way to the kitchen where he was sure at least one more awake inhabitant of the manor would be.

“Good morning, Master Dick.” Alfred’s British accent greeted him, the warmth and affection he felt for the young man standing in front of him still conveyed despite the dry tone of his voice.

“Hey, Alfie! What are you up to?” Dick cheerfully responded while gravitating toward the coffee machine so he could make his daily fix.

“I am preparing the young masters’ and yours breakfast, and perhaps Master Bruce’s as well if he deigns to get out of bed.” Alfred answered turning back to whatever he had been cooking. Dick laughed from his corner of the kitchen, his legs crossed as he leaned against the counter and took a sip from the mug in his hand.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t hold my breath. He had a… _rough_ night.” Alfred gave Dick a wry look that clearly expressed his knowledge of exactly why last night had been _rough_ and Dick just chuckled, knowing that Alfred meant no harm in his look.

“Yes, well while Master Bruce might be allowed to sleep in today, the young master’s may certainly not. If you would, Master Dick, I would greatly appreciate it if you would wake them up.”

“Sure Alfie, anything for you.” Dick winked and left the kitchen.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Damian. Damian. Get up.”

A hand landed on his shoulder and began shaking him, he batted it away only for it to return again.

“nnnghh”

Damian moaned, and turned in his bed, pulling his blanket over his head. _Why wouldn’t the annoying person leave him alone? Couldn’t it see he was trying to sleep?_

Next to the bed, Dick was holding in his laughter from the way Damian was acting. _Like father, like son._ Dick thought fondly, staring down at the child that reminded him so much of his lover.

“Damian, you have ten seconds to get out of bed before I go get the ice water.” Dick warned, knowing the child could hear him. “Don’t make me count down.”

Another groan, then the lump on the bed began to move, the child underneath the covers slowly wriggling out of bed. Damian warily looked up at him with tired eyes, a yawn escaping him without permission. “Fine, Grayson. I’m up.” With that, Damian began tiredly walking to the bathroom, tripping over his own feet as he went.

Dick watched him go, amused. _Honestly, the kid was worse than Bruce sometimes._

////////////////////////////////////////////

Walking into Tim’s room was like walking into the aftermath of a tornado. Clothing was strewn everywhere and textbooks littered the floor, causing Dick to trip more than once. Dick winced as he saw an opened box of moldy pizza sitting on Tim’s desk, in the middle of piles of papers.

He knew that Tim was a pretty busy kid with all the courses he took in school and leading the Titans but the least he could do is throw out food before it got moldy. Dick promised in the back of his head to speak to Tim about it later before approaching the body lying on the also paper-covered bed.

Tim slept like the dead, he knew that nothing short of a bucket of cold water would wake the teenager when he was like this. While this usually wouldn’t be a problem except having to change the sheets, with Tim’s fast reflexes and his tendency to attack anyone within five foot when he was woken up, this task can quickly become dangerous.

Fortunately, Dick was faster and much more agile than Tim, not to mention the extra years of training he had. Unfortunately, this made Dick the popular choice when someone had to wake up Tim.

Carefully, Dick tiptoed around the textbooks, a bucket of water tucked underneath his arm. Reaching over, he unceremoniously dumped the water. With a yell, Tim was on the floor arm outstretched, and on the wall behind Dick were five birdarangs perfectly placed in the shape of his head where it had been only a second ago.

Tim opened his eyes, realizing that he wasn’t being attacked, relaxed his stance.

“Oh, It’s morning already?” Tim asked through the yawn that overtook him. He stretched his arms his head before walking to the bathroom.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dick’s coffee was still waiting where he had set it down before he left to wake the kids. Taking a hearty gulp of it, he held back a wince at the taste of stale coffee.

“Here, Master Dick. I took the liberty to make you a new cup of coffee while you were busy.”

Dick smiled as he took the mug. “Alfred, where would we be without you.”

“Dead in a slowly rotting manor.” Jason called out as he walked into the kitchen, lumbering towards the coffee machine.

“Jason! I didn’t know that you stayed the night.” Dick exclaimed looking surprise. He set his coffee down walking towards where Jason was now nursing his own mug of coffee.

“Yeah, well, if you had stopped sucking off Bruce’s face and actually came up for air, you would’ve heard Alfred asking if I would stay the night.”

“Well at least I’m getting some action. That’s more than you can say.” Dick smirked.

“Now boys, your both pretty.” Stephanie simpered as she walked into the kitchen, making a beeline to the coffee machine. Dick raised an eyebrow surprised at Stephanie’s presence as well but chose to stay quiet.

“Miss Stephanie, I thought you had left already for your class.” Alfred asked from near the stove.

“I did, but I had a three hour break between classes so I decided to drive back here for some coffee.”

“Right. It had nothing to do with the fact that you want to make out with your boyfriend.” Jason said, staring pointedly at Stephanie’s slightly red and puffy lips.

“Shut up.” Stephanie blushed.

“DICK! HAVE YOU SEEN MY RED SHIRT?” Tim’s voice floated to them from the stairs. Dick poked his head out of the kitchen door to see Tim standing on the stairs in only a pair of jeans.

“Which one, Timmy? I didn’t exactly memorize your wardrobe you know.”

“The red one with the gray sleeves and Gotham Knights logo.” Tim answered back exasperatedly, as though he actually did expect Dick to memorize his wardrobe. Dick blinked. “Actually, I think I saw it in Damian’s room.”

Tim snapped his head up the stairs, looking scandalized. “That little shit.” He muttered under his breath, stomping up the stairs. Dick watched him go and sighed before following him up to stop the inevitable fight that was going to happen.

“So does Dickiebird do this every morning?” Jason asked.

“Unfortunately, yes. The young masters have the tendency to take up all of Master Dick’s time in the morning. It’s a miracle if he’s able to eat in the mornings.”

“Whoa, Dick’s been missing out on meals? Is Bruce aware of this?” Jason asked, surprise and worry coloring his voice.

“Master Bruce usually wakes up after the young masters have left, so he isn’t aware of the situation. However, if it continues I will be forced to inform him about it.” Alfred said with a sharp glint in his eyes.

At that exact moment Dick came back into the kitchen flopping onto a chair with an air of exhaustion. “Are you okay?” Stephanie asked in worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just got in the middle of Tim and Damian’s fight. Took away both of their laptops and ipods for the next three days.” Jason snorted.

“And how did that go?”

“Pretty well, they know better than to go against me on this.” Dick answered with a tired smile.

Before Jason could retort on how Dick made a good housewife, both Tim and Damian entered the kitchen, Tim running to the coffee machine while Damian head towards Dick.

“Grayson, I request your presence at school today at noon.” Damian said as he sat down regally in his chair. Dick sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Damian, I told you if you got into another fight in school I would tell Bruce. This is the fifth time this-“

“Tt- I requested your presence, not that imbecile you call a teacher. Today is VIP day, the teacher said that I should invite the person that I care the most about and since father is usually indisposed until five in the evening, I supposed you are a sufficient replacement.” Damian’s blush betrayed his true intentions and Dick couldn’t help but inwardly coo at the similarities between him and a disgruntled kitten.

“Aww Damian, of course I’ll be there.” Dick ruffled the younger boy’s hair only to be rewarded with a glare.

“Dick, you promised to be there at my science fair today too.” Tim said, practically pouting from his seat.

“Tim, your fair’s at five, both Bruce and I’ll be able to attend it after Damian’s VIP day.”

Tim huffed and silence seeped into the kitchen, only broken by the scrapes of forks against plates and the sounds of breathing. Just as Dick began to relax, his eyes caught the glimpse of a clock and he jumped into his feet.

“Tim! Damian! You’re going to be late! Get up! Go get your homework and meet Alfred in the car!” Dick herded the kids out of the kitchen before rushing to the front door to meet them.

“Have a good day, Damian. Make sure you behave, and I promise I’ll be there at twelve.” Dick kissed Damian on the forehead before handing him his lunch and ushering him out the door.

“Goodbye Tim. Try not to fall asleep in classes and control your coffee addiction.” Another kiss on the forehead and lunch passing before Tim was also out the door. Dick closed the door and slumped against it, heaving a sigh. Before he could so much as catch his breath the door bell rung. He swung it open only to be attacked by two sets of arms.

“Bye, Dick.”

“Goodbye, Grayson. I shall see you soon.”

The arms retracted and Tim and Damian ran down the stairs to where Alfred was waiting. Dick stood at the staring at them as they left and for the first time that morning he felt truly happy.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda wrote itself...I did not plan it end like this. Annyways, only one more chapter to go and then MOTHER will be over. That means I can focus on Rags To Better Rags and It's just you and me.If any of you like a brotherly relationship between damian and dick, I suggest you go check out my story Almalak. don't forget to comment.


End file.
